Boys Will Be Boys
by veronicasnape17
Summary: A love triangle between Harry, Draco...and Vince! Rated M for multiple smut scenes, no copyright infringement intended. Ignored some actions of books 6 and 7 for plot purposes.
1. Information

Name: Vince Richards  
>Blood: Pure Wizard<br>From: AMERICA! That's right! He's a foreigner!  
>House: Gryffindor (Bad call on the hat's)<br>Style/Way of Life: Scene/Emo  
>Family: Father. Mom died a year before he got his letter. (Sad face)Father beats him for not making it into Slytherin, even though he's in his 5th year. (Yea we're ignoring certain aspects of 5th year. Sorry for the confusion of why Malfoy is not in in prison or whatever) Father is American right-hand-man to the Dark Lord (Fun)<br>Talent: Singing. Can do simple spells without his wand.  
>Other: Has 5 peircings: two rings on his bottom lip, and two studs on his top. 1 nipple peircing (snake)<br>1 Tattoo: UNLUVABLE under his stomach between his tracks,  
>Preference: Bi<p>

Harry Potter  
>Relationship: Dating Vince 3<p>

Draco Malfoy  
>Relationship: Vince's best friend until 1st year, when he publicly shuns Vince for being a Gryffindor, and for being gay in 3rd<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Vince's POV

_We weren't in love, oh no, far from it__  
><em>_We weren't searchin' for some pie in the sky summit__  
><em>_We were just young and restless and bored__  
><em>_Livin by the sword__  
><em>_And we'd steal away every chance we could__  
><em>_To the backroom, to the alley or the trusty woods__  
><em>_I used her, she used me__  
><em>_But neither one cared__  
><em>_We were gettin' our share__  
><em>_Workin' on our night moves__  
><em>_Tryin' to lose the awkward teenage blues__  
><em>_Workin' on our night moves__  
><em>_And it was summertime__  
><em>_And oh the wonder__  
><em>_We felt the lightning__  
><em>_And we waited on the thunder__  
><em>_Waited on the thunder!_

I sat on the cot in my dorm, thankful the sorting feast was over. Every year it was the same. Poor unsuspecting first-years got sent to a house that would get their asses kicked every year. Or maybe it was just me... 

I looked down at the Muggle device from America in my hand. It was my savior on days like this. Yet, it was just an Ipod. My dad made it better, because now I can charge it with a simple spell, and that same spell made it usable in the castle. There was a knock on the door, so I ripped the headphones out of my ears and stashed the Ipod under my pillows. 

"Enter..." I sighed. Every day I sounded more like my dad. A grin grew on my face as I saw who had come in. "Hey." I scooted over on the bed to make room for Harry.  
>He greeted me with a short, hot kiss. God, I loved how he could leave me breathless just saying hello. <p>

"Why are you up here? Everyone's in the commonroom." I shrugged, not wanting to tell him that I was avoiding everyone for a reason. 

"You know how first day makes me feel..." He nodded, stood, and pulled me up. "W-what are you doing?" 

"You're not being a hermit this year. I'm bringing you 're all excited to see you. You didn't even come to dinner." I growled as Harry drags me out of the room and down the stairs. 

Before I could get my footing, I was attacked by hugs. I yelped as Hermione hugged the shit out of me. (Not literally.) I smirked as Ron glared at her. 

"Oh, now you're jealous of a fag?" Ron blushed at the term. I rolled my eyes. He still wasn't comfortable with me and Harry dating. I'd known him for 3 years! 

"No, Ickle Ronny here is jealous of any guy getting more loving than he does." I glanced up and smiled at Fred and George, who had just walked into the had let their hair grow again, and it looked good. 

So there I sat, informing everyone of what I had been doing since school had let out last summer. All I would say is that it was classified information, and they knew that it wasn't "what" I'd been doing...but "who." 

After about two hours had gone by, I said good night, and walked back upstairs to our dorm. Soon after, Harry came in and joined me. Then, slowly, the rest of the cots were filled with other random guys. Ron, Neville, and a few others I hadn't taken the time to learn the names of. 

I lay in the dark, waiting until I heard the rest of my dormmates' breathing go even. Getting up, I tiptoed to Harry's bed and gently shook him awake.

"What?" He whispered loudly.

"Come on, and bring your invisablilty cloak." Harry groaned, but put on his glasses and followed me.

"Where are we going?" He pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

"To the Room of Requirement, to be alone." Harry glared at me. I shrugged and grabbed the cloak. I let out a soft giggle as Harry threw the cloak over us. I loved getting him mad.

"Shut up! I am _not_ getting detention because_ you _wantedto snog in the R.o.R instead of in the dorm." Harry growled as he pushed me out of the Gryffindor commonroom. I pulled him down the corridor to the room's hidden doors. Well, we did_ require _itrightnow. As soon as we were inside, I flipped the cloak off and nearly attacked Harry. (He maybe the "Boy Who Lived", but in our relationship, he's the bitch.) Our tongues danced and massaged each other's. I smirked when he moaned into my mouth. 

My fingers toyed with the waist of Harry's jeans, and pulled his shirt over his head. I pushed myself as close to him as I could, making him feel how hard I was right then. His eyes flashed to mine quickly then away, as he tugged my shirt off.  
><em>"Incendio."<em> I pointed my finger to the fireplace, and immediatly flames burst to life. I took Harry down to the couch, and nibbled a path from his mouth to his stomach. His breathing was more like panting now, and I could feel his cock swell under my chest.  
>"Bloody hell...come on Vince, don't leave it like that!" I grinned evilly and obeyed… <p>


	3. Chapter 2

Vince's POV 

I woke up with a jolt. Looking around, I saw the fire was dead. My eyes widened, and I pulled my watch out of my jeans, which were next to my head. _Funny, I don't remember falling asleep. 8:45_

"Shit!" That woke Harry up. "Classes started 10 minutes ago!" Harry repeated my curse and jumped up, pulling on various clothes. I concentrated and changed his jeans and shirt into the school uniforms. I did the same to mine.

"What about our books?" I rolled my eyes at his stupid question.

"Forget them, now come on!" I pulled Harry out the doors and down the halls to our Potions class. _Ugh._ "We're gonna get detention anyway..." I glanced at Harry, who was shrugging it off.

"Why don't we just skip then?" Suddenly, we were both grabbed by the collar.

"Skipping my class already, Potter and Richards?" I gulped. _Play it cool…_

"No sir, just a late start." I recieved a death glare from Snape.

"Detention, tonight, scrubbing the classroom floors. Now get inside." He shoved us through the door. All eyes were on us. I turned red as I took my usual seat at the back of the class. As a rule, I never sat near Harry during classes. I always sat near the back, as far away from the teacher as possible.

I saw Hermione look back at me once, so I immediatly tried to listen in on her conversation with Ron. It was hard, but I realized she was asking him if I could be a bad influence on Harry.

I frowned and went back to copying the newest potion into my notes. Suddenly, a bunched up peice of paper landed on my desk. _O...k?_ I glanced sideways, and when I saw who threw it, shoved it in my pocket. I was _not_ in the mood to deal with Draco right now.

We finished copying, and Snape was just about to speak, when there was a knock on the door. Looking pissed, Snape stalked to the door and stepped out. We all looked at each other in confusion.

The door opened again a few seconds later and Snape walked in, looking paler than I thought possible.

"Class dismissed," was all he said. I was out the door and halfway to the commonroom when Harry caught up with me.

"What's wrong?" I didn't say anything, I couldn't. If I did, something would have come out that I would have regretted. "You can tell me, I hate when you don't talk." I sighed when we reached the fat lady's portrait. I said the password, and dropped into a chair in the darkest corner of the room. Harry grabbed another chair and sat by me. I glanced up at him before I spoke.

"Did you hear what Hermione asked Ron in class?" He shook his head. "She asked him if he thought I was a bad influence on you. What the hell! It's not like I'm pressuring you to do drugs. You know, I was always the odd-man-out in your little group, because I was the new-comer. The one who was a complete outcast with all groups. You don't know what it feels like walking in your shadow!"

I held back tears as I glared at the fire. Usually, I'm stronger than this. _What is going on with me?_ Suddenly remembering the note from Draco, and I knew it was a note, pulled it out of my pocket.

"What's that?" Harry asked as I uncrumpled it. I shrugged and read the note to myself.


	4. Chapter 3

Harry's POV

I hated to see Vince cry, because he did it so rarely. Why would Hermione say that about him?

"Vince...? Why don't we go upstairs for a while. Come on." I stood up and pulled him to is feet. Vince let me bring him to the dorm. Something wasn't right. He was never this secluded. I knew I'd have to watch him. He was getting ready to do something bad.

Vince didn't show me what was in the note; he had chucked it into the fire. I laid Vince down on the cot and snuggled up to him. He just lay there against me without moving.  
>"I'm invited to the Malfoy's party in three days. That's what the note was." My eyes widened. I knew for a fact that Malfoy hated Vince. <em>Why would he invite him to a party?<em>

"I told you before that Draco Malfoy used to be my best friend, I was supposed to be a Slytherin. I guess his father still thinks I am." Vince turned over to face me. He kissed me hard, not bothering with foreplay, he ripped my shirt off, and began an attack of my chest. I moaned when Vince's mouth closed over my nipple and sucked.

"Bloody hell!" I heard Vince chuckle. He licked a path to the other side of my chest. "Vince, we can't do this now. We still have classes..." Vince growled and looked up at me. Unfortunatly, he got off of me and paced across the room while rubbing his crotch. I could hide my hard-on better with my pants, but he wore skinny-jeans. I looked at the clock across the room. We had three minutes before classes started.

"It's time to go...are you okay?" His head snapped up to mine. Blushing, he grabbed his books and leaned against the doorway, waiting for me. After putting my shirt back on and grabbing my stuff, we walked in comfortable silence toward Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Vince's POV

My dick throbbed with lack of attention as Harry and I walked toward our next class. All I could think about was that damn note from Malfoy. _How could I go?_ He shunned me in front of everyone in first year. I reread the note in my mind.

_Richards,__  
><em>_My father invited you to his annual party in 3 days. It's formal dress, so don't wear any of your faggot shit.__  
><em>_~D~_

__What kind of invitation is that! I can't believe I used to be friends with that dick. We walked into the D.A.D.A. room just as Professor Umbridge began the lesson. Harry went to sit with Ron and Hermione, and I sat against the wall to the side.

Harry watched me for a few minutes, but soon became entranced in the textbook she madeus read. Everything the proffesor said sort of droned on as I spaced out. I thought about when Draco and I were younger.

_Come on! My dad will kill me if we're caught here." I watch in horror as Draco sets a jinx on a group of Muggle children. Even at ten Draco was an ass. As the kids cried and ran back to their parents, I pulled Draco through the brick wall into Diagon Alley. Draco frowned, not knowing why I was being so nervous, until he saw my father's face._

___"Vincent! Malfoy! I told you _never_ to go into the Muggle world without a chaperone." He backhanded me, and I held my face stoicuntil Draco spoke up._

___"Mr. Richards, it was my fault. Vince even warned me." My eyes widened. Draco was always like his father. He_ never_ took the blame._

My thoughts were interupted by Harry shaking me.

"Class is over." I nodded and got up, walking quickly to our free bell hang-out spot to wait, 'cuz I knew he'd wait for the others. As I walked, I felt someone watching me. Looking up, I saw Draco sitting in a nearby tree. He smirked at me before speaking.

"Hey Richards, where's your lover?" I started to walk passed Draco, but he jumped down and walked beside me. "So are you going to the party? I want to warn everyone." I rolled my eyes.

"No. Wouldn't want to wear some of my 'faggot shit' by accident." I shoved him out of the way and walked onto the stone bridge that led to another part of the castle. I lifted myself up onto the open windowsill and waited for Harry.

A few people walked by, laughing and enjoying their cliques. I knew that soon, Harry would fight the Dark Lord, and become a hero. Again. I would be, once again, alone in this Godforsaken school. Looking out, I thought about jumping. Just ending it all. My life had nothing for me to look forward to, because Harry was my everything, and without him…my life was blank.

An Eagle-owl flew over to the opposite window and perched, staring at me. It was pitch black, with bright amber eyes. It was Draco's. I was about to hex it, when I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione walking toward me. I untied the note from its foot and shooed it away.

"Who's owl was that?" Hermione asked me. I shrugged, not really wanting to talk to her.

"I don't know. I'll have to read the letter." Harry frowned and put his arm around my hip. I leaned into his body and watched Ron cringe. Sighing, I changed the subject. "Do you guys want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" I felt Harry stiffen and shook my head lightly.

The other two smiled and nodded. I would always pay for them to go, because I had the cash. I hated the dollars-to-pounds-to-wizard coins thing, although I had all of them, in case my father and I went to Muggle London, America or stayed in Wizarding England during the summer.

I made the excuse that I was hungry, and left the three others. As soon as I entered the Great Hall, I opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Why won't you listen to me? Meet me by the woods before dark._  
><em>~D~<em> 

I groaned and tossed the letter on the table. _Screw this, I'm not going..._ I flipped my hair out of my eyes and layed my head down. Doing little circles with my fingers, I made neon blue designs in the air. Slowly, I got up and walked to my next class.

Draco's POV

I watched Richards walk away from the Golden Trio and into the castle. I followed at a safe distance, until I saw him walk into the Great Hall. He opened the letter I sent him, read it quicly and threw it on the table, groaning. He laid his head down and made weird squiggly designs with his fingers.

I knew he wouldn't meet me, so I turned around and walked to Muggle History_. Ugh_. Sitting in the back, I watched for Richards to walk in. The other three were already there, and there was only one other seat. Near me. _Great..._

Richards walked in and I saw the look on his face when he noticed that he had to sit by me. I knew Potter was giving him a sympathetic look. Richards dropped his bag onto the desk and put his head down_. He's regressing again._

I tuned out the teacher as she began a speech of the Americans fighting Britain in 17-something. _Who cares? _She would sometimes ask Richards a question, as if he had all the answers. He shrugged them off most of the time.

"Richards, you have detention with me tonight." He looked up slowly.

"Can't. Got it with Snape." The teacher's face reddened. I smirked. _Richards would have made a good Slytherin..._

"Out! Get out of my classroom!" Richards got up and walked out calmly. My heart nearly stopped when I saw the razor blade held onto his arm by a rubber band. _Oh God!_


	5. Chapter 4

Vince's POV

_So if you love me let me go__  
><em>_And run away before I know__  
><em>_My heart is just too dark to care__  
><em>_I can't destroy what isn't there__  
><em>_Deliver me into my fate__  
><em>_If I'm alone I cannot hate__  
><em>_I don't deserve to have you__  
><em>_Ooh, my smile was taken long ago__  
><em>_If I can change I hope I never know__  
><em>_I still press your letters to my lips__  
><em>_And cherish them in parts of me that savor every kiss__  
><em>_I couldn't face a life without your lights__  
><em>_But all of that was ripped apart when you refused to fight__  
><em>_So save your breath, I will not care__  
><em>_I think I made it very clear__  
><em>_You couldn't hate enough to love__  
><em>_Is that supposed to be enough?__  
><em>_I only wish you weren't my friend__  
><em>_Then I could hurt you in the end__  
><em>_I never claimed to be a saint__  
><em>_Ooh, my own was banished long ago__  
><em>_It took the death of hope to let you go...__  
><em>  
>Rumors were going around that someone was trying to infultrate the castle. Snape was in charge of picking older students and teachers to guard the entrances of the school. I had learned all this in detention in Snape's room.<p>

Harry was on the other side of the room, scrubbing the floor, and I was by Snape's desk putting his collection of potions on order. After a while, I opened the desk and looked inside. There was a list of people who were in charge.

Students - Faculty  
>Potter<br>Malfoy  
>Richards<br>Longbottom  
>Weasley, F<br>Weasley G  
>Zabini<br>There wereno teachers listed, but I was placed with Harry, Neville, Fred, George, that Blaise kid, and Draco_. What the hell? _I showed Harry, who was just as pissed.  
>Snape hadn't been there since our detention started.I smiled evilly and looked at Harry. He shook his head and blushed.<p>

"We can't, he could come back." I growled softly at his excuse and walked over to him. 

"Well, then we'll just have to have a quicky." I shoved Harry against a desk. I laid himdown and my hand immediatly went into his jeans to his crotch. Harry moaned loudly as I began stroking his already semi-hard cock. I didn't let up the hand-job until he was panting my name.  
>"Vince...bloody hell, do it faster!" I shook my head.<p>

"No. We need to draw it out. It's better." I kissed him fiercly, and I felt his body stiffen.  
>Harry arched his back as I gently rubbed his slit with my thumb. I lowered my head and licked him. I heard him gasp, and I smirked, letting up and putting him away. He zipped up his jeans and I went back to sorting potions as if nothing had happened. He'd be pissed that I left with a rod-on, but he was right; Snape could have come back at any time.<p>

About 30 seconds later, Snape opened the door and dismissed us. I grabbed my bag, and Harry's hand and walked back to the commonroom. I went into the dorm alone. I had things to do that couldn't wait, and it didn't involve fucking.

Draco's POV

_Can't take the kid from the fight__  
><em>_take the fight from the kid __  
><em>_Sit back, relax __  
><em>_Sit back, relapse again __  
><em>_Can't take the kid from the fight__  
><em>_take the fight from the kid__  
><em>_Just sit back, just sit back __  
><em>_You're a regular decorated emergency __  
><em>_You're a regular decorated emergency __  
><em>_This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor __  
><em>_This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital __  
><em>_It's not so pleasant. __  
><em>_And it's not so conventional __  
><em>_It sure as hell ain't normal __  
><em>_But we deal, we deal __  
><em>_The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where __  
><em>_The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in __  
><em>_It's not so pleasant. __  
><em>_And it's not so conventional __  
><em>_It sure as hell ain't normal __  
><em>_But we deal, we deal _

No one knew the real Vince Richards. I didn't. His father didn't. Potter definitely didn't. All I knew was that he was a person with a lot of pain inside and had no way of venting.  
>I looked up as a twin black Eagle-owl of mine landed on the windowsill. Its bright green eyes burned into mine as I untied the note from its leg. <p>

_Draco,  
>You wanted to meet me by the woods last night. Meet me tonight after hours. I need to talk toyou.<br>~V~_

Something was seriously wrong if Richar—Vince wanted to talk to me after what I did to him in first year. It wasn't his fault the Sorting Hat made a bad call. I wrote an agreement note and sent the bird on its way.

I lay down on my cot and stared at the ceiling. vince was going back to his emo self. Being the suicidal kid he is overrided all the therapy.

"Damn it." I felt like such a douche. _Why was I a dick to him? He used to be my best friend._ Rolling over, I closed my eyes and relived the horror of the first time I found him cutting himself.

_"Hey Vince, can I borrow some money? I need to-" I saw Vince's head snap up. He was sitting on thebed in our spare room. Tears were running down his face as he held the razor over his bleeding wrists.__  
><em>

_"God, Draco!" He tried to hide the bloody razor, and his hands, but I had already seen them. "It's not what it looks like!" He turned his head slightly so I could see the red mark to the side of his face. I ignored his excuses and pulled out my wand._

__"Ferula." _Even though we were only ten, Vince and I had learned different spells. Bandages covered his wrists. I took the razor and walked out of the room._


	6. Chapter 5

Vince's POV

After the cerfew bell sounded, I 'borrowed' Harry's invisibility cloak and snuck out to meet Draco. My arm burned slightly, but I was used to the pain by now. I crept out of the building and down to the tree line. I could see Draco's bleached-blonde hair, even in the darkness. He stood up and leaned against a tree. I sighed, but realized he still couldn't see me. I flipped off the cloak and walked past him, a little further into the woods. Draco followed, but I knew he didn't want to.

"Draco...I can't deal with it anymore. I feel like I'm slowly fading away..." I raised up my freshly cut wrists. "This is all I can do to feel anything anymore." I saw Draco's eyes widen.

"Potter doesn't know.." It wasn't a question, but an accusation. I shook my head. Bringing a hand through my hair, I began pacing. Suddenly stopping, I walked over to a big boulder and climbed up on top of it, sitting down. Draco pulled out his wand.

_"Ferula."_ Bandages began to wrap around my arms. It wasn't the first time he'd done it, so I looked away, not knowing what to say. Then, suddenly, I did.

"I'm coming to the party. Warn your friends." I leapt off the boulder and picked the cloak off the ground, put it on and raced back to the castle.

I crept past two prefects sucking face in the hall, and to the fat lady's portrait. I whispered the password and all but ran up the stairs to the tower. Once in the dorm, I dropped the invisibility cloak on a chair and hopped into bed, only to be tackled by someone.

"Where _were_ you?" _Harry._ I pushed him to the side and pulled off my shirt.

"I met Draco to talk to him about his stupid party." I pushed my jeans down and crawled back into bed. "I'm going after all." Harry stiffened. I grimaced as he moved away from me. "Harry...it's not that bad. I'm just gonna show up, say hi, have a few drinks, and leave. If it makes you feel better, you can help me get dressed. Damn thing's formal."  
>Harry kissed me but didn't say anything else as we lay there.<p>

I woke up a few mintues before I actually had to get up. In order to pass Potions, I had to clean Snape's room, and put all of his potions in order. _Ugh. _It was like detention. Being careful not to wake Harry up, I crawled out of bed and got dressed in the dark...

I had the right as a student to wear whatever the hell I wanted, so I did...and not many teachers gave me shit. Grabbing my bag and Ipod, I rushed out the door and to the dungeons.

After what felt like 3 torturous hours, kids began to file into the classroom. I stood up from the floor and dropped into a seat next to Harry. He was surprised to see me, I could tell, because his hand went to mine in habit. We never held hands in class.

I saw Draco walk in, looking slightly messy. Rolling my eyes, I wrote down a note to Harry in a special notebook I got from a little shop in Diagon Alley. It was kind of like Tom Riddle's journal, only the set would send to each other. 

**He's been snogging with some girl.****  
><strong>  
><em>I see this. What were you doing here so early?<em>_  
><em>  
><strong>Because I suck at all things wizarding, in order to pass, I need extra credit.<strong> 

_Hmm..._

__I closed my notebook and tried to find out where we were in the lesson.

"Can anyone tell me when you would use this?" Hermione's hand shot up immediatly. Rolling my eyes, I leaned back in my seat. "Richards, could you enlighten us?" I shrugged.

"Nope." The other kids snickered as Snape's face reddened. I was one of the very few who dared to talk back to him. When Snape glared at me, I knew I was in deep shit. "Uh..don't you use it when you want to turn invisible?" It was a shot in the dark.

"Hmm...yes. I'm surprisedyou would know." Looking down, I blushed. I knew Hermione was giving me a death glare. I always hated bringing attention to myself. _Damn it..._

Snape continued on with the lesson. I tried to understand, but was having no such luck.  
>The measurements were weird, and the ingredients were stuff I'd never heard of. <em>Fuck...<em> I flipped my hair in boredom, and glanced at Draco. He was watching me. _What the hell?__  
><em> 

After class, I stayed after to work on cleaning again. It would take forever to put the potions in order, so I started on putting different tools away. _Why would he have a saw? __  
><em>I shook my head and picked it up, walking toward the back room in his classroom.

"Professor, where do you want this-" My eyes widened and the saw dropped from my hand._Holy mother of God!_ Snape was standing behind his desk, shirtless. Everything happened sofast, it was all a blur. One minute I was standing in front of Snape, the next I was making out with him!

_Oh my God! I'm a man-whore!_ (Readers are probably in extreme shock right now!) I kissed a path down Severus's chest to his waist, where, as soon as possible, unbuttoned andunzipped them. Pushing them down, I panted in peverted excitement. Severus growled and grabbed my head. This was the first time I had ever been the bitch...


	7. Chapter 6

Vince's POV

_Some say the end is near.__  
><em>_Some say we'll see armageddon soon.__  
><em>_I certainly hope we will.__  
><em>_I sure could use a vacation from this__  
><em>_Bullshit three ring circus sideshow of__  
><em>_Freaks__  
><em>_Here in this hopeless fucking hole we call LA__  
><em>_The only way to fix it is to flush it all away.__  
><em>_Any fucking time. Any fucking day.__  
><em>_Learn to swim, I'll see you down in Arizona bay.__  
><em>_Some say a comet will fall from the sky.__  
><em>_Followed by meteor showers and tidal waves.__  
><em>_Followed by faultlines that cannot sit still.__  
><em>_Followed by millions of dumbfounded dipshits.__  
><em>_Some say the end is near.__  
><em>_Some say we'll see armageddon soon.__  
><em>_I certainly hope we will cuz__  
><em>_I sure could use a vacation from this__  
><em>_STUPID shit, silly shit, stupid shit...__  
><em>_One great big festering neon distraction,__  
><em>_I've a suggestion to keep you all occupied.__  
><em>_Learn to swim.__  
><em>_Mum's gonna fix it all soon.__  
><em>_Mum's comin' round to put it back the way it ought to be.__  
><em>_Learn to swim._

__I stared out at the womping willow as I listened to my Ipod. Why did I go to these extremes? _Fucking a teacher? What the hell! _The worst part was that it was good. 

_Cuz I'm praying for rain_

_And I'm praying for tidal waves__  
><em>_I wanna see the ground give way.__  
><em>_I wanna watch it all go down.__  
><em>_Mum please flush it all away.__  
><em>_I wanna see it go right in and down.__  
><em>_I wanna watch it go right in.__  
><em>_Watch you flush it all away.__  
><em>_Time to bring it down again.__  
><em>_Don't just call me pessimist.__  
><em>_Try and read between the lines.__  
><em>_I can't imagine why you wouldn't__  
><em>_Welcome any change, my friend.__  
><em>_I wanna see it come down.__  
><em>_Come down.__  
><em>_Suck it down.__  
><em>_Flush it down.__  
><em>  
>The heavy beats of Tool were the perfect remedy for my fucked up life. I blared the music as loud as possible, but my mind kept going back to the back room of Snape's classroom. <em>I cheated on Harry! I'm such a douche.<em> I frowned when I saw Harry walking toward me. I pulled my hood up and hugged my knees. 

"What's wrong?" I shook my head.

"Nothing." He didn't seem convinced, but he sat down next to me and kissed me softly. He took one of the earbuds out of my ear and put it in his own. Harry made a face at the harshness of Maynard's lyrics. I chuckled and leaned against him. Suddenly, Draco walked up to us.

"Richards, my father has requested you bring a date." He crossed his arms and smirked at me. I growled.

"Are you with Pansy?" He nodded. "Damn." I glanced at Draco, then at Harry. "Do you think I could make Hermione look like a Slytherin?" Harry's eyes widened. Draco rolled his eyes and walked away. I was surprised he hadn't said anything douchey to Harry.  
>"Come on, we have to tell someone about what she's gonna be doing." Harry laughed and together we walked to the Gryffindor commonroom.<p>

"What?You've got to be kidding me! If you think I'm going to a Slytherin party, you have another thing coming, Vince." I made puppy-dog eyes at her.

"Hermione, when do you ever get invited to any party? Does it matter if it's one for a bunch of Slytherins? Plus, I can make you look amazingly evil. All you need is straight hair, some black eyeliner, and a nice black dress."

Hermione rolled her eyes. I grinned, knowing she would say yes.

"It's not like you'll have to dance with anyone but me, and you won't have to stay for long." Ron glared at me. I raised an eyebrow, making him back off.

So I set to work on making Hermione Granger look like a full-blood Slytherin.

Later that night

"Introducing the new and improved, though not by much 'cuz she looked fierce before, Hermione Granger!" I announced from the girl's stairs. I walked down first, holding my hand out to help her walk down the stairs.  
>As soon as we were into the light, I heard Ron and Harry gasp. I smiled up at my handywork. Hermione wore dramatic eyeliner, mascara, and a light lip gloss. Her dress was black felt for a bust, and green silk and tule and black lace for the skirt. The heals were a black stiletto that she borrowed from another girl, and all together, she looked almost like a product of 10 generations of Slytherins. My job was complete.<p>

Hermione blushed, smiled, and sat down in a chair. I checked my cellphone clock, and saw that I had 20 minutes to get ready. I ran up the stairs again and jumped in the shower. 7 minutes later, I was out and in my boxers, towel-drying my hair.

I ran out into the dorm and saw my suit laying on the bed. Harry stood next to it. I smirked and jumped into my pants, and Harry helped me get the green shirt on. I shrugged into the black suit jacket and kissed Harry, distracting him from putting the black tie around my neck. I pulled him closer to me, so we were grinding our hips together. I moaned as Harry nibbled at my neck.

I pulled away and growled at the knock on the door. Harry finished tying the tie and I ran back into the bathroom to straighten my hair. No eyeliner tonight... Hearing Ron ask Harry if I was ready, I dropped the magic-powered hair straightener on the counter and went into the commonroom, where I would floo with Hermione to the party.

"Malfoy manor!" I held on to Hermione as we flooed to Draco's house. As soon as we entered, we were greeted by countless past Slytherin. The Zabini family shook our hands, and I saw Crabbe and Goyle sitting by Draco at a table in the corner.

I swallowed and gripped Hermione's arm as I saw Draco's posse walking toward us. The whole lot of them smirked at us when theystopped in front of us. 

"Hey Richards, I'm surprisedyou didn't bring Potter in a dress." I growled, but thankfully, Hermione squeezed my hand.

"Yea, well, Hermione looks better than he does. I know, I tried." Blaise's eyes widened. He wasn't used to me talking back to him.

Suddenly, a hand landed onmy shoulder. I turned my head and looked up at Lucius Malfoy. _Why wasn't he in jail?_

__"It's good to see you again, Richards. you've grown quite alot taller since the last time I saw you." I swallowed.

"It's nice to see you again too, sir." I shook his head and introduced him to 'Eliza'. He narrowed his eyes at her, but said nothing. Lucius nodded at his son and walked away, saying hello to other guests.

I breathed out the breath I didn't know I was holding and led Hermione to the table with the rest of the students. Pansy growled at Hermione, until she caught my death-glare. I may be a fag to everyone, but I was still really powerful. They all had a reason to fear me.  
>Hermione was edgy as she sat against the wall. I stretched my legs out under the table while a song played. Adults wandered onto the dancefloor and began a medium paced waltz. I slouched in my chair as I sipped some water. A few more songs played, and when I looked up, I saw that Hermione was watching the dancers longingly. The other kids were all talking together, and I felt bad for bringing Hermione to a party and doing nothing.<p>

I blew out a breath, and stood up, offering my hand to her. She blushed and accepted. I brought her out onto the dancefloor and held her as he danced together. The adults whispered as I twirled Hermiones around. She was grinning ear to ear as the adults stopped dancing to watch.

I felt my face get hot, but thankfully, the song ended. The crowd applauded , then I all but dragged Hermione to the table. Pansy tapped my arm.

"Can I dance with you next?" I was about to speak, when Draco interupted me.

"Actually, the rest of the students are coming with me to hang out now." I gave him a kind of look that asked, "Yeah? And?" I saw the rest of the guys smirk. _Shit. _Hermione layed a hand on my arm, and I realized that I was making fists, and tensing. Nodding thanks, I turned back to Draco.

"Uh...sure. Hermione, can you tell Harry what's going down? I don't think you're going to want to stay here." She nodded, and we walked to the fireplace.

"Gryffindor Commonroom!" In a burst of flames, she was gone.

Turning around, I walked back into the ballroom and found Draco, Blaise, Crab, and Goyle, amongst others, walking into the hall on the other side. Avoiding people, I followed them through halls I had seen many times. Draco made that annoying smirk as he waited for me to go into the room.


	8. Chapter 7

Draco's POV 

Vince looked uncomfortable as he sat alone on a couch. Pansy ran up and jumped next to him. He scooched over to the edge of the seat.

"So what are we gonna do?" Pansy could be so dense sometimes. Scowling at her, I sat on a stool and waited for everyone's attention.

"Name of the game is Truth or Dare." The guys high-fived each other and the three girls and Vince rolled their eyes. I walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a small bottle. Nine heads snapped to me.

"That's right folks, we're using a truth potion." Glancing at Vince, I saw him rubbing his wrists. The rest of the people puhed the furniture out of the way and sat in a circle on the floor. 

-  
>"Truth." I smirked. I had nothing to hide anyway.<p>

"When did you lose your V-card?" My eyes widened. Vince was plastered. Blaise had brought fire-whiskey hidden in his coat. We had passed it around, but Vince laid down the stuff hard.

"Third year." I wasn't ashamed to say it, even if I could've lied. Vince leaned against Pansy's shoulder.

"Okay Zabini, your turn. Truth or Dare?" Blaise rubbed his head and scowled at Pansy.

"Dare...oh shit no!" Everyone laughed. Pansy rubbed her hands together and glanced at Vince.

"I dare you to kiss Vince on the lips." Vince's head jerked up. He frowned and stood up. Blaise looked horrified, but determined.

"Don't you fucking think about it Blaise." Vince was completely sober now. And extremely pissed. And lethal.

"I can't back out of adare. I'm not a pussy." Blaise ran up to Vince and kissed him. My fist clenched. Suddenly,Vince used an uppercut to Blaise's chin, which sent him flying back.

Vince picked his coat and stormed out the door. I found myself running after him, but by the time I caught up to him, he was already across the dancefloor and into the "flooing-room."

"Shit..." 

Vince's POV

I didn't realize I could punch that hard. My knuckles stung when I reached into the floo powder jar.

"Gryffindor commonroom!" Thirty seconds later, I was walking through the doorway to my dormroom. My eyes widened and my jacket dropped to the ground at what I saw. Harry had Ginny on the bed, my bed, sucking face with her.

"Potter!" I screamed. Ginny shrieked and nearly made Harry fall on the floor. I felt tears burn in my eyes as I turned on my heal and left. I ran all the way to the dungeons. I knew where Draco's dormroom was, and I knew the password to get into the Slytherin commonroom. Snape told me, so we could meet in his room.

No one paid attention to me, because everyone thought of me as a Slytherin anyway. Opening Draco's door, I glared at his roommate. He went pale and rushed out. I sat down on what I figured was Draco's bed, considering there were only two beds, and fell back. Tears ran down my face as I curled on the cot. 

Draco's POV

I heard whispers as soon as I flooed into the Slytherin commonroom. People glanced my way before turning back to their conversations. Shaking my head, I walked up the small two-stair staircase to the boys' dorms. Opening my door, I saw a sleeping Vince on my cot._ What the hell?_

__I took off my jacket and untied my tie, throwing them both on the desk. I looked at Vince's face and saw tear stains_. Who made him cry? _I gently shook him awake. He looked up at me with glazed over eyes, as if he was working on a mechanical actions.

"Oh...shit...I'm sorry. I fell asleep on your bed...damn…I've got to go." He started to get up, but I held him down.

"How did you get in here?" Vince shouldn't have known the password.

"Some kid told me...after I threatened him." That didn't make any sense, and I knew he was lying, but I didn't press. A weird feeling rushed over me as I pushed Vince over to the other side of the bed. It felt like I needed to hold him, make him feel better. 

Vince's POV

I breathed in deep the smell of Draco's body. The mixture of his cologne and what smelled like brandy soothed me. Draco didn't move, just held me as I cried against his chest. I felt him start to pet my hair.

Looking up at him, I kissed him roughly. I needed to touch someone, anyone, who could make the pain go away. Draco didn't kiss back rightaway, and when I realized he was so shocked, I pulled away, sitting up and blushing madly.

Draco's POV

"Vince..." He shook his head while looking at the floor. "Look at me." When he did, I saw the tears in his eyes. My stomach knotted, and before my mind could process it, I was up and wrapping him in a hug.

His face went immediatly to my neck. I felt his lips kissing and sucking. My eyes widened when I felt all different emotions rush through me. Resting a hand on Vince's neck, he looked up with slightly swollen lips.

I took advantage of them, kissing them with a passion I never had with a girl. I heard Vince moan, and quickly, he took over. He ground his hips against mine, which made me moan aloud. He was already rock-hard, and I wanted to feel him. _Holy shit! _

__"Merlin's beard..." I muttered as I felt just how big Vince was. We kept kissing, his lip rings cold against my lips.

Suddenly, Vince became violent, pushing me roughly onto the bed. My heart pounded as he straddled my hips. Vince began a slow rocking that made all the breath rush out of my lungs. He smirked softly as he began to unbutton my shirt.

His fingers moved quickly, and I flinched when I realized that he had had a lot of practice. Feeling fingers on my chin, I glanced up at his face. He looked...concerned.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head and pulled the shirt off of my arms. Not answering, I leaned up and kissed his neck. He stiffened slightly, as if he wasn't used to getting anything in return, but soon I felt his fingers on my chest.

Vince raked his nails down my chest to my stomach. I gasped involuntarily. When I looked up at Vince, his long, "emo"-styled hair was in his eyes, but I could tell he was looking at me with a look of wanting...not that I was being vain or anything.

Leaning down, he began sucking my left nipple roughly. I could feel myself get hard within seconds. Arching my back encouraged Vince to become more rough. He scraped his teeth along my collarbone, setting my own teeth on edge in pleasure.

Vince stopped his torture just before I was panting, and nearly ripped off his dress shirt. My eyes went first to his snake-shaped nipple bar, then to the trail of black hair running from his belly-button down past the waist of his pants.

It was light in amount, and thin, but it drew my attention. When we were 9, Vince had had a facination with tattoos. At 9! He had always said that when he was old enough he would get one. I saw now that he had been truthful. Peeking over Vince's jeans, which were low-slung to begin with, was the word _unluvable _scralled in purple, red, and black ink.

Without thinking, I went to unbutton his jeans, but Vince's hands stopped me before I could do anything.

"Not in the light. That's my one rule." I looked up at him. _Why? Was he selfconscious? _Nodding quickly made him push me down from my sitting-up position. Vince stood up, and blew out various candles around the room. After it was nearly pitch-black, I watched him undo his belt and slide his jeans down, I could only see his pale hip as he pulled the jeans off of his ankles.

"Are you sure you want this?" Vince muttered to me quietly. I didn't know if he was talking directly to me until he walked closer to me. He was cupping himself, looking down at me. I swallowed and nodded. "Close your eyes fora second." I did what Vince said, and soon felt him tug at my pants. They were off in seconds, and I felt Vince nestle himself between my legs.

Our chests barely met, and I could feel the metal of his nipple bar against my left pec. In seconds, Vince had my boxers off and we were lying skin-to-skin. My heart rate doubled in both nervousness and excitement.

"This will hurt at first, but I'll go slow." I felt him shift, before he spit on his hand. He rubbed the 'lubricant' on his cock and moved closer to me, so that I felt his tip rub against me. "Lift up your hips." Not used to playing bitch, I hesitated. I heard Vince growl, then he forcefully lifted up my hips. I felt him ever so slowly push his way into me inch by inch. It was uncomfortable at first, and I must have hissed, because Vince didn't move.

"You okay?" I leaned up and kissed him as an answer. Yea... we were facing each other.  
>When he began to thrust his way into me, I had to hold back a moan. I closed my eyes against the pleasurepain that I felt. All of the breath left my lungs when Vince thrust a different way and brushed against something in me that had me nearly arching off of the bed.

Vince snickered, but soon, I felt him start to shudder. The sweat was making his hair stick to his forehead. I began thrusting upward to meet his forward, which made his gasp. His body began going faster, even though he didn't want to, and I felt his body go rigid.

We both cried out as we came together, which had never happened to me before, and he collapsed lightly on top of me. After a few minutes, Vince pulled out, which hurt like hell, and lay on his side, watching me. My eyelids felt heavy, and I could recall him covering us up, but nothing else.

Vince's POV

I woke up to a heavy feeling on my chest. Looking down, I saw that Draco's arm was draped around me. I was on my side, facing the wall, and he was snuggled up to my back.  
>I didn't want to move, and I was so thankful it was Sunday, because I could spend the day with Draco and not think about Potter.<p>

Looking around, I noticed that the roommate wasn't there_. Haha..I scared him away. _Draco shifted in his sleep, and woke himself up. He squinted at me and smirked.

"Morning." I kissed him quickly as a 'good morning', and sat up. My body ached in away it never had when I had sex with Potter, and I smiled at the thought.I got up and stretched, cracking my neck. Glancing at Draco, I knew he was wondering when I had put on boxers. I also knew he was thinking why I wouldn't let him see me completely naked. Something happened in my past that I was not going to let anyone see.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked as I walked aimlessly around the room.

"Well..." I rolled my eyes. Suddenly remembering, my eyes widened.

"Shit! I left all my clothes and books in my dormroom!" Draco was on his elbows watching me. I, of course was having an OCD attack."I gotta get my stuff."


	9. Chapter 8

Vince's POV

The dormroom was empty of people when I walked in. Quickly going to my cot, I saw that eveything was still under it. Packing everything into my two suitcases , and my bookbag was a task in itself, but I managed. I stuffed my Ipod into my pocket and turned to leave.

"Vince..." I frowned at Potter as he stood against the doorjam. "Where are you going?" I glanced down at my suitcases.

"It's no concern of yours." I winced to myself at my formal way of speaking. I walked up to him, but he didn't move. "Get out of the way." He opened his mouth to speak, but didn't say anything. I growled and pushed past him.

My chest hurt as I walked quickly back down to the dungeons. People passing by looked at my bags and snickered. I only had to glare at them and they would hurry away. I saw Severus watching me from his classroom. I held his look for a few seconds, then continued on. Opening the door to the Slytherin commonroom, I saw all of the people from Draco's party. They looked up at me in surprise, but didn't say anything. Blaise's eyes widened and he backed subtly behind Pansy. I rolled my eyes and jogged the rest of the way to Draco's room.

Draco was sitting at his desk, writing something down. When he heard me, he shoved whatever it was under his stuff. I dumped my luggage on Draco's bed and walked up behind him.

"Hey..." I said, suddenly shy. Draco leaned back and took control of my mouth. I think he had a lipring fettish, because he was constantly sucking on mine. Draco pulled away and turned the chair around. He pulled me onto his lap so my legs were on each side of his body. _Who knew that was anatomically possible?_ I looked at his neck, not wanting to make the eye contact.  
>"Draco...I...I saw him today. God, he looked so guilty. It hurt me to look at him. What the hell does that mean?" Draco moved a piece of my hair out of my eyes.<p>

"I don't know..." He nuzzled his nose into my neck. I jerked when I felt his lips move on my sweet spot. Moaning, I couldn't help myself from rocking back and forth on his legs. I heard Draco groan, and he began sucking on the skin under my chin. I closed my eyes , hoping to God that I wouldn't get hurt again. A knock on the door had me falling on the floor. Draco looked up at horror at the door as I shoved all my crap under his bed. I pulled out my Ipod and sat on the cot, leaning against the headboard.

"Come in." The door opened and Severus walked in. He sent me a questioning look before talking to Draco.

"Malfoy, your father has requested your presence at home. He is waiting for you." I saw Draco gulp before he got up. Severus glanced at me meaningfully , and I knew he wanted to see me again. Nodding only so he could see, I waited for him to go before kissing Draco goodbye.

"Good luck. Comeback in one piece for me." Draco laughed nervously, and walked to the commonroom. I swallowed hard and went to find Severus.


	10. Chapter 9

Vince's POV

_Memories, sharp as daggers__  
><em>_Pierce into the flesh of today__  
><em>_Suicide of love took away all that matters__  
><em>_And buried the remains in an unmarked grave in your heart__  
><em>_With the venomous kiss you gave me__  
><em>_I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)__  
><em>_With the warmth of your arms you saved me,__  
><em>_Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you__  
><em>_I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb__  
><em>_I'm killing loneliness__  
><em>_Nailed to the cross, together__  
><em>_As solitude begs us to stay__  
><em>_Disappear in the night, forever__  
><em>_And denounce the power of death over our souls and secret words are sent to start a war__  
><em>_With the venomous kiss you gave me__  
><em>_I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)__  
><em>_With the warmth of your arms you saved me,__  
><em>_I'm killing loneliness with you__  
><em>_I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb__  
><em>_I'm killing loneliness_

I don't know why I was attracted to him, he wasn't exactly the hottest person in the world. I guess it was because he was a tortured soul like me. Sitting on his bed, I waited for him. The longer I waited, the more excited I got. Sex with him was so much different than with anyone else I'd ever had.

He opened the door and smirked at me. I smiled shyly back, until I saw him take off his dress in lust, I stood up, nearly ripping my t-shirt off of me. We crashed togethe rwith a small thud, our tongues fighting for dominance. I won only because he was hot for me already, and I felt myheart beat faster in pride.

Luckily, the door was closed, or any passerby would have seen two males groping eachother and nearly having sex through pants. I massaged his mouth with my tongue as he slowly pushed me onto the bed. My eyes widened when I felt his excitement.

"Vince... I need more than what I had last time." I could totally see that he meant it.  
>He roughly unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, growling when he couldn't get them off my ankles. I kicked them the rest of the way off and welcomed him between my pushed down on my crotch a little harder than I expected, which kind of hurt. I looked up into his dark eyes and felt him start to tug off my boxers. I stiffened, which reminded him of my rule, and with a wave of his hand and a soft mutter, every candle in the room went out. The boxers were off and he gripped my cock firmly, stroking just enough to get me rock-hard but not giving me release.<p>

I thrust upward, trying to urge him on, but he denied me. I wouldn't beg, I wasn't that weak. Lifting my hand, I pushed some of his hair behind his ear. He stared down at me, then leaned down and kissed me. I moaned at how demanding he was. I reached between us and unbuttoned his pants. He went up to his knees and pushed them the rest of the way off his thighs. He had gone commando, knowing we'd be together, and I couldn't help but was fucking huge! Withing seconds, he layed himself on me again, thrusting up hard. I gasped at the fast intrusion, but not wanting him to stop his slow torture.

"God...please..." The plead came out of my mouth before I could stop it. I knew the consequences of begging, and I really wished I hadn't done it. Looking up at him, I saw the smirk in his eyes. My eyes widened and I cried out ashe began thrusting hard and deep. Each stroke hit my prostate, making me convulse with pleasure. It became too much too fast. I breathed deep as best I could.

"God!" I gripped the sheets and blankets as my stomach rippled. I was so close! I felt him go rigid, and I made a noise that sounded like I was in pain as I came, spraying all over his belly and chest. He came a second later, filling me with thick jets.[Note: Eww]  
>"Shit...Severus...that was amazing."<p>

I sent Lucifer, my owl, to Hermione and Ron, bringing them the money for Hogsmeade. I felt bad for not giving it to them sooner, but I had been busy... *cough cough* Breakfast was never really my thing, but today I sat at the Slytherin table, next to Draco, staring at a piece of toast.

"You gonna eat that?" I glanced up at Pansy. _The fat cow._

__"No...guess not." She snatched it quickly, shoving most of it in her mouth. _Jesus. _Looking over at Draco told me whatever his father had to talked to him about was not good. When he had come back to the commonroom, I had to pretty much carry him up the stairs. The room mate had helped me get him into bed, before I kicked him out.  
>"How are you feeling?" I asked softly. Draco shrugged, not looking at me. Pulling my Ipod out, I handed him one of the earbuds. He gave me a "what the hell is that" look. Sighing, I put it into his ear. I did the same thing with mine and turned the song on.<p>

_This world__  
><em>_This world is cold__  
><em>_But you don't__  
><em>_You don't have to go__  
><em>_You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care__  
><em>_Your mother's gone and your father hits you__  
><em>_This pain you cannot bear__  
><em>_But we all bleed the same way as you do__  
><em>_And we all have the same things to go through__  
><em>_Hold on if you feel like letting go__  
><em>_Hold on it gets better than you know_

__I saw him wince as the song progressed. He was never a good sharer of feelings, so I had to force them out of him.

"Do you want to leave early?" Draco nodded and together we got up, walking toward Potions. I saw Hermione look up at me, but I didn't hold her gaze. As soon as we were out of sight, Draco pulled me into a hug. The little boy in him ws coming out. Only for me. [Note:Awww]

"What did he do to you?" Draco shook his head. I sighed, and pulled him to the staircases going up. I bloody hated those things, but I needed answers. We got to the second floor landing, where I pulled Draco into a sitting position.

"He used that curse again, didn't he?" I saw tears shimmering in his eyes, but they didn't fall. "God Draco, you can tell me. We used to tell each other everything." His head snapped up to mine. I jerked back slightly at the death glare he gave me. He grabbed my wrists.

"When you first started cutting yourself, you never told me that. I had to find out by walking in and catching you." That hurt, but he was right. I hadn't told anyone.

"Draco...do you know why I didn't tell you?" He cocked his head, shaking it. "Right after my mom died, that's when my dad started hitting me. When you saw me on the bed, that wasn't the first time...I had snapped...I guess. I wanted the pain. I started to like it...and I wanted to see how far I could go. No 10 year old kid should be cutting himself. But I was. I couldn't tell you because I knew you would react like you did."

How Draco had turned the conversation away from him was beyond me, but I guess he would tell me later. Together we got up and headed to Potions as the bell rang.

I was always surprised at how nobody noticed that I was wearing neon skinny jeans and a T-shirt under the school robes. They were so unobservant. Draco and I sat down together and while Draco tuned into the lesson, I let my mind wander.

_"Honey, you look so beautiful. Why don't you show off your face, instead of hide it under your hair?" I shrugged.__  
><em>_"I like my hair mom, and I'm not beautiful...I'm a boy" My mom laughed and hugged me._

___"Today we're here to lay our dead to rest..." Tears ran down my face as I watched the palbarrors lower my mother's coffin into the ground. My father had no emotion on his face.__  
><em>_"Dad, aren't you sad?" He glared at me.__  
><em>_"Men don't cry. Only women and faggots cry." He turned away and walked over to a scary man with long blonde hair. Next to him was a boy my age, who was staring at me. I didn't know who he was, because I didn't know anyone in England then...but he walked over to me.__  
><em>_"So you're a wizard too?" I had no idea what he was talking about.__  
><em>_"What?" He looked at me like I was nuts.__  
><em>_"My father said you're a wizard. Like me." I looked at my dad, who was talking to the scary guy.__  
><em>_"I..don't know." The boy smirked at me, then smiled with pride.__  
><em>_"I'm going to be a Slytherin when I get my letter. Slytherins are the best!" I didn't even know what a Slytherin was, but I wanted to be one too.__  
><em>_"What's your name?" I asked, kicking at the ground.__  
><em>_"Draco Malfoy. You?"__  
><em>_"Vincent Richards, but you can just call me Vince."_

__My head jerked up at the bell ringing. I grabbed my bag, and when I went to close my notebook, I saw that all my notes were written down_. What the hell? _I saw that it was in Severus's handwriting. I looked up at him, realizing that whatever he had said had appeared on the pages of the notebook.

I "accidently" dropped my books on the floor, buying time until the kids all left, including Draco. I walked up to Snape's desk and leaned over, kissing him fiercly before taking off toward my most hated class, Herbology. Hearing someone call my name, I stopped. Hermione ran up to me.

"Vince, you've got to forgive Harry, or at least pretend to. It's killing him to have you mad at him. Idon't know what happened that night, but I do know that whatever it was, he feels guilty about doing it." I kept walking, thinking about the look on Potter's face in the dorm when I had gone to get my things.

Together, we reached the greenhouse just before the bell rang from the castle. Proffessor Sprout was giving out test papers. _Oh brother..._ It was an easy test, to my surprise, and I finished before most everyone, except Hermione of course. Leaningback in my chair, I watched everyone slowly finish.

I only knew three other people. Blaise, Luna, and Goyle. _What a boring class._ Hermione, who was sitting next to me, wrote a littlenote in her book to me.

-Please Vince...even if you never talk to him again, do you really want him hurting so bad?

~He hurt me first. I have very right.

-What did he do to get you so angry?

~He cheatedon me...with Ginny.

-Merlin's beard! How awful!

~Yea...well...since then, I've gotten closer to Draco.

-What do you mean?

~Nevermind...doesn't matter.

Just as Proffessor Sprout began to talk, the bell rang from the castle. There was a sigh of relief, as everyone got up. I headed to the bridge, along with Hermione. She was quiet for once, following me.

"I don't know what to say." I scrubbed my hand in my hair.

"Just tell him you forgive him, even if you're lying, he'll believe it. Then, just leave." I nodded. There wasn't really anything else I could do. Hearing footsteps running toward us, I looked up.


	11. Chapter 10

Vince's POV

My eyes widened and my heartbeat quickened.

"What? Where did you hear that?" Pansy jumped up and down, clearly excited over the story who's truth could have me expelled...and Severus put into jail.

"It was written on Snape's blackboard before he came in. He was pissed and almost went into a rage. I swear it said,"A teacher is having an affair with a student. Crazy right?"  
><em>Who would have found out?<em> I shook my head. _Who could have known what we were doing?_ Hermione looked shocked, but curious.

"Wonder who they are?" I scowled. Thinking quickly, I spoke.

"It's probably just a rumor. Why would someone tell _that _secret? Eww... Makes no sense." _Come on Harry...hurry up so I can leave! _Suddenly, I saw him and Ron walking toward us. When he noticed me, his eyes widened.

"Vince.." Hermione took Ron's hand and led him away. Pansy snickered before I made like I was gonna hit her. She flinched and ran.

"Harry...I...just wanted to tell you that I forgive you for what you did. I've moved on...and so should you. I always knew you loved her anyway...it's no big deal..." I swallowed, but my throat didn't want to work. It was like I was disowning him.

Harry pushed me against the wall, kissing me fiercly on the lips. Whatever self-control I had disappeared, and I kissed him back. My heart thundered in my ears as my tongue roamed the familiar home of his mouth. I felt him get hard, which is what made me break away.

"No..we can't...I'm sorry." I turned and booked it toward the woods. My eyes burned as I ran blindly, heading for some place I could be alone. When I got to the shelter of the trees, I fell to my knees, tears falling down my face.

I put my hands overmy eyes and leaned over, thepain in my heart too much for me to stand_. God, what is _wrong _with me? _Without thinking, I flipped out my switch-blade and was about to slice it across my wrist, when a someone kicked it outof my hand.

Panic set in quickly, until I saw it was Draco. I looked at the ground while Draco paced in frustration. The tears that had dried on my face made my skin stiff. More tears, this time of embarrassment, started to fill my eyes.

"Why are you acting like this? I thought you took therapy." I shrugged. There really wasn't anything I could tell him, since I was cheating on him...with two different people.

"I'm cracking up...aren't I? I'm gonna have to be in St. Mungo's." I rocked back and fell into a sitting position. Draco stopped pacing and walked over to me. He held out his hand.

"No...now come on...free bell's almost over." _Had it been half and hour already? _I took his hand and stood up, being pulled into another hug. I snuggled against him, needing the closeness, but knowing I didn't diserve it.[ Note: /3 ]

Grabbing his hand, we walked together back to the castle. I never asked how Draco had known where I was, but I didn't really want to know. The silence between us wasn't awkward, so I let it go.

Draco's POV

He _was _cracking up...but I didn't have the heart to tell him. The death of his mum was the beginning of a long, tortured life. I guess him finding Potter with that Weasley girl crushed him.

"Vince..." Words died in my throat. The 3 words I should have said couldn't come out.

"What?" He had stopped us, and looked at me with his beautiful green eyes. I always loved them. And him. I just could never say it. Then, in first year, I shunned him to make myself look cool. I was so bloody stupid.

"Never mind...forgot what I was going to say." The bell rang as we walked into the castle. Vince hesitated, probably not knowing if he could kiss me in public. So I solved that problem. I leaned down and kissed him softly, paying close attention to the cold metal.

Feeling Vince stiffen, I pulled back. Vince flushed, then pecked me on the cheek, running off. His messanger bag flew behind him. Sighing, I walked to Muggle History. Vince got kicked out of that class, so he went to the library. _Lucky him._


	12. Chapter 11

Vince's POV

_My hands are searching for you__  
><em>_My arms are outstretched towards you__  
><em>_I feel you on my fingertips__  
><em>_My tongue dances behind my lips for you__  
><em>_This fire rising through my being__  
><em>_Burning I'm not used to seeing you__  
><em>_I'm alive, I'm alive__  
><em>_I can feel you all around me__  
><em>_Thickening the air I'm breathing__  
><em>_Holding on to what I'm feeling__  
><em>_Savoring this heart that's healing_

Nearly falling asleep to the hypnotic sounds of Flyleaf, I tried to read a cheesy romance novel. Thankfully, I was out of Muggle History. Checking the clock on the wall told me that I had like, 5 minutes 'til lunch.

I stood up, stuffing whatever homework I had back into my bag, and walked aimlessly around the rows of books until the bell rang. Being first out of the room had its advantages. I gotto see all of the flaws in the school.

_And they wondered why evil could get into the castle so easily._ Also, I could see all of the prefects either fighting, or making out._Ugh... _The mob of students filed into the halls as I made my way to lunch. Everyone else was doing the same.

I saw Draco's blonde hair ahead of me, so I pushed the First and Second years out of the way. I subtly smacked his ass, which made him jerk his head back to look at me. Draco smirked and slowed down enough so I could walk next to him.

_My hands float up above me__  
><em>_And you whisper you love me__  
><em>_And I begin to fade__  
><em>_Into our secret place__  
><em>_The music makes me sway__  
><em>_The angels singing say we are alone with you__  
><em>_I am alone and they are too with you__  
><em>  
>"Hey. How was class?" He gave me a look. Grinning, I found his hand and held it as we walked to lunch. When we got there, everyone from the Gryffindor table was surrounding Harry. <em>Probably congradulating him for winning the Quidditch game again. <em>Sighing, I pushed Draco down onto the long bench and sat next to him.

I pushed my plate away from me and put my head on the I opened my eyes, no light shined through my hair. _Holy frig, it's getting long. _I felt Draco poke my shoulder.

"You didn't eat breakfast, you have to eat now. I'm not having an anerexic lover." I glared at him.

_I'm alive, I'm alive__  
><em>_And so I cry__  
><em>_The light is white__  
><em>_And I see you__  
><em>_Take my hand__  
><em>_I give it to you__  
><em>_Now you own me__  
><em>_All I am__  
><em>_You said you would never leave me__  
><em>_I believe you__  
><em>_I believe_

"I'm not hungry." Suddenly angry, I got up and walked out of the Gret Hall. When he didn't follow, I ran down the stairs to Snape's classroom. It was as if something was pulling me to the room. The door opened easily for me. What I saw left me shocked and speechless. _Oh...God._

* * *

><p><em>Draco's POV<em>

A frantic knocking on the dormroom's door had me and Collin jerking up in bed. I jumped up and opened the door, and was dragged out into the hall by Snape.

"Malfoy, Richards is in the hospital wing, he tried to kill himself. He's in a self-induced coma." My heart skipped a beat, and panic set in. Without concious thought, I pulled on jeans and one of Vince's shirts. All I could think about was getting to the hospital wing, and to Vince.

A nurse came out, holding a tray. She told me I could go in, but only for a little while. I pushed my way past her and rushed into the room. I skidded to a halt when I saw Vince on the hospital cot. _Oh my God..._

He was covered up to his chest, his arms on top of the blankets. His skin had a blue-ish tint to it that scared me. Vince's beautiful black hair was stuck to his face, and it looked wet. I moved his hair over out of his eyes. _What had he done?_

"How did it happen?" I asked. The nurse looked at me quickly before answering.

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were there. He tried to drown himself in the Black Lake. The three found a trail of his books and papers and his bag." My heart thudded loudly_. He tried to kill himself. _The nurse glancedbehind me. I looked up and saw Snape looming over me. For some reason, there was a look of guilt in his eyes.

"The only way to bring Richards out of the coma is to go into his mind and try to convince him to come back. He has made a bond with you, so he will let you in." I glanced at Vince.

"Okay..I'll do it. Uh.. but how?" Snape pulled out a small bottle out of his robes. _Random much._

"Drink this, then grab onto Richards' hands. I did what I was told, and Snape raised his wand. He muttered a spell I had neverheard before. I felt dizzy, and leaned against the wall. Snape closed the white curtain and walked away, leaving me alone with Vince.  
>My eyes felt heavy, so I gave them a break, feeling my body fall into a deep darkness.<p> 


	13. Chapter 12

Draco's POV

I watched in horror all the images in Vince's mind. The first thing I had to witness was the memory of his mother's death. I saw myself and my father, who was talking to Johnathan Richards.

When I blinked, I hissed when I saw Johnathan hit his son. After Johnathan had left the room, Vince turned toward what would have been his dresser, and I saw what had made the scar on his cheek. _His father's ring. _There was no emotion on his face as he packed a trunk_. First year. _

I saw the letter of acceptance sitting on the open trunk's lid. I stiffened when I noticed the blood run down his face. The image fogged away, and I winced when I realized what was coming next.

_"Richards, you would have made a good Slytherin..if you hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor...and turned out to be a faggot_." I saw Vince go red as the crowd around me laughed. He turned and ran.

**"It's terrible, isn't it?" **I spun around to a voice behind me. Before I could speak, the preppy person, as Vince would have called him, introduced himself. **"I'm Vince's selfconcious mind. Kind of like the angel on his shoulder... I don't exsist anywhere but his mind. I just wanted to warn you that some of these memories may not be what you want to see... 'cause some of them are x-rated, but in order to find him, you have to watch them all." **

Mind-Vince disapeared as music started to play, a song that I had never heard before. I gasped at the beginning of the lyrics.

_Pain, without love__  
><em>_Pain, I can't get enough__  
><em>_Pain, I like it rough__  
><em>_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all__  
><em>_You're sick of feeling numb__  
><em>_You're not the only one__  
><em>_I'll take you by the hand__  
><em>_And I'll show you a world that you can understand__  
><em>_This life is filled with hurt__  
><em>_When happiness doesn't work__  
><em>_Trust me and take my hand__  
><em>_When the lights go out you will understand__  
><em>_Pain, without love__  
><em>_Pain, I can't get enough__  
><em>_Pain, I like it rough__  
><em>_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all__  
><em>

A dizzying shower of colors made me cover my eyes. When I opened them again, I growled when I saw Vince as a bottom to some boy with blue and red hair. I realized that this was Vince's first. Just as quickly as the image appeared, it changed, going to when that same kid left Vince.

"That bastard." I clenched my fists, wanting to went my anger in his face. As if on cue, the fog lifted to show the first time Potter actually talked to Vince. Vince had somehow gotten into the womping willow and was sitting there. His face was read from embarrasement, or crying. Potter was with Granger and Weasley, until he saw Vince in the tree.

_"Wait here. I'll be right back" _The others nodded, looking confused. Potter walked up to Vince, keeping his distance from the tree, although it seemed to be motionless. By the look of it, the memory seemed to be from third year. _"How did you get up there?" _Vince was silent, watching Potter from the tree.

_"This tree is a lot easier to control than what everyone thinks. You need to show weakness, and it accepts you." _Potter walked a little closer. The womping willow flinched, but stilled when Vince lay a hand on its trunk. _What the hell? _

Potter walked to the base of the tree and started to pull himself up. Vince made room for him, then pulled his knees up to his chest. The collar of Vince's dress-shirt was popped up, with made me curious. Potter must have been too, because cautiously he folded it back down.

The red hand print shocked me. Someone had tired to choke him. Vince looked at Potter, as if to tell him that it was alright, but Potter knew it wasn't. I knew what was coming, knew they would kiss, and I tried to prepare myself for it, but when Vince kissed Potter, my heart skipped three beats.

Panic set in, until I realized that Vince was mine now. Then, there were no more visions. It was a completely white space. I walked toward a colored spot far away. The feeling that Vince would be there flew through me. Just as the spot came into view, it disapeared. _Bloody hell..._

Suddenly, everything was black-as-night. I cursed when I almost tripped over my own feet. Looking around, I saw one by one, candles being lit by a dark shape. Chains rattled to the right of me, and soon I saw who was making the noise. Vince, bloody and bruised, was chained to the floor, naked.

"Vincent, I will not have you destroying _my _reputation. Why is it your mother made you into a faggot? I knew she coddled you too much."

"Dad, please you don't have to do this! I'll stop!" Vince screamed in pain as his father hit him with an uspeakable curse, one I knew well...

"Shut the hell up boy, you are not worth the time I spent with you. I will hate this as much as you will." Johnathan stood back, and a huge lurking man stepped out of the shadows. The man smiled evilly as he showed a large knife to Vince. Vince's eyes widened, and he struggled against the chains.

Somehow, I knew what was going to happen. I rushed to stop it, but I went through their bodies. _So that's why Vince wouldn't let me see him._ The darkness kept me from seeing anything too gruesome, and soon after the vision ended, I found myself standing about 50 feet from Vince.

The real Vince.


	14. Chapter 13

Vince's POV

I saw Draco watching me in horror as I sat on a stool in the middle of my mind. I held a guitar in my hands. I knew he would come for me...but I didn't want to leave this place. I was safe from hurting here, because I felt nothing. No pain, no insecurities, no love...

_And you __  
><em>_Can bring me to my knees __  
><em>_Yeah __  
><em>_I'm on the outside __  
><em>_I'm looking in __  
><em>_I can see through you __  
><em>_See your true colors __  
><em>_Cause inside you're ugly __  
><em>_You're Ugly like me __  
><em>_I can see through you __  
><em>_See to the real you __  
><em>_And I taste __  
><em>_What I could never have __  
><em>_It's from you __  
><em>_All those times __  
><em>_That I tried __  
><em>_My intentions __  
><em>_Full of pride __  
><em>_And I waist __  
><em>_More time than anyone __  
><em>_And I feel __  
><em>_All this pain __  
><em>_Stuffed it down __  
><em>_It's back again __  
><em>_And I lie __  
><em>_Here in bed __  
><em>_All alone __  
><em>_I can't mend__  
><em>_But I feel __  
><em>_Tomorrow will be okay _

I sang softly, enjoying the look on Draco's face. By this time, he should have seen all of my memories, bit I didn't see anger or disgust. Just sadness and pain.

"Hey..." I kept playing the guitar, just didn't sing.

"Hi..." Draco walked closer to me. Once he got within range, I stood up and hugged him. He immediatly hugged me back.

"I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. I saw something I couldn't handle." Draco gave me a questioning look. I sighed and motioned for Draco to follow me. We walked in what looked like the castlehalls. I walked stiffly, knowing at once what he'd feel like once he found out about what I had been doing behind his back...

"Where are we going?" I was silent and brought him down the stairs toward the dungeon and Severus' room.

"This is what made me snap. After I left you, I ran here to see him. I was involved with him while I was dating you_." Why was I using past tense? _Something flickered in Draco's eyes; possibly jealousy, probably disgust.

"W..what?" I looked down and nodded. I heard myself running down the hall, and grabbed Draco to pull him to Severus' room. This was the moment where I realized that the note written on Severus' board wasn't about me. It was about the girl he was banging on the side.

Draco gasped and barried his facein my shoulder. Severus was slamming himself into a brown-haired skank, who was begging for him to go harder. I saw the look on Severus' face when hesaw me (the previous me) in the doorway. I closed my eyes tightly and I brought us back to where the stool was.

"I'm sorry you had to see that..." Draco looked up at me.

"Is that what you did when he was fucking you?" I winced, but I knew I diserved his hostility.

"No. I never begged. I wouldn't let myself after what my father did to me."

"Vince Richards, I love you." My eyes widened as Draco disapeared. I knew I couldn't ignore what he'd just said to me. For the first time. He made no mention of what I'd said, and it confused me. Did he even see what I showed him? I didn't care at that moment, I just wanted to be with him.

* * *

><p>Draco's POV<p>

I jerked up in the chair I was sitting in. _Bloody hell. _I didn't care so much that he was cheating on me, with _Snape_ of all people, I just _had_ to say that I loved Vince, especially since I knew that it would bring him back. Rubbing my eyes, I saw movement. Glancing at Vince, I saw those beautiful green eyes looking up at me sleepily. My heart sped up as I watched him.

"Vince...?" I smiled when he smirked at me.

"Hi..." I couldn't resist kissing Vince softly. He pulled away before things progressed.

"Draco Malfoy, I love you too." I grinned and hugged him.

* * *

><p>Vince's POV<p>

The sun shined down on the wizarding world more brightly than usual. 1998: the year that Harry Potter, The Chosen One—my ex—saved the world from Lord Voldemort. Sitting under a tree in the yard behind Malfoy Manner, I fingered the gold and black ring on my left ring finger, waiting for Draco to come back from packing his stuff. I'd been going to another therapist, thanks to Draco, and I'd been doing better. I hadn't been cutting since about a month after I woke up from the coma a year ago, and I was a lot happier.

I knew sometime in the near future I'd have to go home to my dad, but for three weeks, I'd be hanging out with Draco in the United States. I jumped when hands closed over my eyes.

"Hey, Draco." I heard him sigh.

"How'd you know it was me?" I kissed his hands before pushing him over. He glared at me, but I just smirked.

"Your ring. It hit my eye." Draco kissed my eyelid.

"Sorry." I shook my head.

"I'm not. It got you to kiss me." He laughed and stood up again.

"Come on, we gotta get going. Grab your trunk." I rolled my eyes, but followed. We held hands all the way to the edge of the Anti-Apparation wards. I knew in my heart and inner mind that Draco and I would be together forever. We may have had issues in our love life, but hey, boys will be boys.


	15. Songs Used

Songs used in Boys Will Be Boys

Night Moves – Bob Seger

Snuff – Slipknot

Camisado – Panic! At The Disco

Aenima – Tool

Killing Loneliness – HIM

Hold On – Good Charlotte

All Around Me – Flyleaf

Pain – Three Days Grace

Outside – Staind


End file.
